


First Day

by Emerald_Shadow



Series: The Tales of a Mockingbird [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: MariBat, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, WE employees - Freeform, Wayne Enterprises, Wayne Enterprises Paris, mock documentary, office style documentry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Shadow/pseuds/Emerald_Shadow
Summary: Samantha Taylor's first day at Wayne Enterprises is strange.
Series: The Tales of a Mockingbird [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786213
Comments: 5
Kudos: 184





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisorganizedKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/gifts), [Imshookandbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshookandbi/gifts), [scribble_blog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribble_blog/gifts), [Witchy_Clover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy_Clover/gifts).



"This was not what I expected." Samantha Taylor told the camera pointed at her, her expression one of anguish and confusion. 

She continued without any prompting, "I mean, I knew this was going to be weird for me, cause I moved here from England and all but this was not what I expected. At all."

* * *

Samantha had barely managed to sit down in her chair when a large stack of papers was dropped onto her desk. Glancing up, the slightly-terrified englishwoman met the gaze of the most intimidating woman she had ever encountered. Cold green eyes met her own blue ones and Samantha felt a chill run down her spine. 

"May I help you?" Samantha squeaked, her eyes darting between the stack of papers and the brunette woman standing by her office desk. 

"No. I will help you." the woman rebuffed. "That is your orientation packet. You will have to sign the forms at the back of the packet and submit it to Hyeon Roux so he may file them. If you do not read the forms before hand, we will know."

With those ominous words, the woman turned on her heel and walked away from Samantha's desk, leaving the young woman to wonder whether she had made the correct choice by accepting the transfer from London to Paris. 

* * *

The woman Samantha met sat before the cameras, her gaze heavy and spiteful, "I do not expect Mademoiselle Taylor to last long here."

* * *

A small man, likely in his mid-thirties approached Samantha's desk with a smile on his face. The red haired woman was still laboring over the nearly hundred-page orientation packet and was increasing more and more confused as she read. The man leaned against the column in front of Samantha's desk, a sympathetic wince escaping him. Samantha glanced up at him, her despair obvious on her face.

"Yeah, it's not great is it?" the man said.

Samantha nodded her head sadly, barley resisting the urge to slam her head against her desk.

"Listen to Madeline and read through the contracts. They are really really specific about the legal stuff here." the man advised kindly. 

Samantha nodded, a little grateful smile curving the corners of her lips.

"I'm Thomas Charron by the way, one of the HR minions!" the man said cheerfully, offering Samantha his hand.

"Samantha Taylor." The redhead took his hand and shook it carefully. 

"Welcome to HR, fellow minion!" Thomas announced, patting Samantha's hand.

Samantha stayed silent for a moment then asked, "Who's Madeline?"

Thomas's smile turned mischievous, "She is out Mistress of course!"

Samantha let out a single noise of confusion and fear.

The jovial man laughed at her expression, "No, really, she is the head of HR."

"Oh." Samantha tried to internalized her fear. She didn't fail completely.

"Anyway, come to lunch in the breakroom okay? It's crucial to build a support network here." Thomas turned more serious as he leaned closer to her, his voice dropping low. 

Samantha nodded, pursing her lips.

* * *

Thomas sat in front of the cameras, an enthusiastic smile on his face, "I like Samantha. She's a little shy and overwhelmed right now but I think she'll fit right in."

After a brief pause, Thomas continued, "Well, Madeline is a bit of an Overlord around here so the HR department decided to call ourselves her minions. I don't think she's noticed it yet."

* * *

Madeline sighed, "I know that they call themselves my minions. I don't want to encourage them by acknowledging it."

* * *

Hyeon Roux, an early-twenties man with black hair and brown eyes tilted his head to the side, "Madeline is a bit of a micro-manger but she's a fair boss. I'm her personal assistant though Eliza was always more of her right hand woman."

* * *

A wide-set woman with toffee skin and coily hair smiled genuinely at the camera, "Madeline is a good friend of mine. I knew her in college and we applied here together though Maddie was always the more ambitious out of the two of us."

* * *

Samantha awkwardly walked into the break room. There were a few round tables scattered about with two vending machines pushed into one corner and small kitchen counter with a microwave and a fridge. Three people -one of which was Eliza and the other was Hyeon- were sitting at two tables, each nibbling on their food as they chatted. Samantha sat at the fourth table near her new colleagues. She pulled her sandwich out of her lunch bag along with a packet of crisps.

"You're the new girl, right?" one of the men at the table across from her own asked politely. 

Samantha nodded, "Yeah. I'm Samantha Taylor, a transfer from London."

"Cool. I'm Aubert Perigord, Madelin's favorite minion!" the blond declared proudly, puffing his chest out.

"No way! I am!" the woman sitting next to Aubert shot back. 

"Eliza!" the man whined, "let me be cool. Just this once."

"If I did that your ego would be way too big to even fit into this building," Eliza said with a smirk. 

Hyeon sighed, "Ignore them. They're just being silly."

Samantha raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm obviously her favorite." Hyeon said just to annoy the Eliza and Aubert.

Samantha giggled just a bit.

* * *

"You read all of this, right?" Hyeon asked as Samantha dropped all of her documents off at his desk at the end of the day.

"Yeah." Samantha said lowly, eyes straying from the stack of paper to Hyeon's face.

"That's good. Madeline doesn't take this stuff lightly." Hyeon said seriously, a dark light in his eyes. "No one does."

"I know. I wouldn't," the redhead promised.

* * *

"This was either the best or worst decision of my life." Samantha told the camera, her confusion still apparent but there was some acceptance in her eyes.


End file.
